I Can't Control Myself
by sky-sugar
Summary: "Wanna ditch dinner? I have something more fun we can do tonight instead." Camaya smut! Lemon.


**Long time no see everyone! Back to writing for me :)**

**I still don't understand why there are so few Camaya fics on here. Everything is Eclare now. Don't get me wrong, they're a great couple but every time I come onto FF all I see are hundreds of Eclare stories. There are so many other amazing couples (hello, Drianca ^-^) that never get the recognition they deserve. And Camaya seems to be everyone's, including my own, new obsession, so here is a fluffy lemon for you guys since there are so few! I only wish there were more. Campbell is sooooooo cute, and Maya is a button. Enjoy lovelies!**

******Warning- Fluffy Smut/Lemon, and a little bit of Dirty Talking Cam (but that's not necessarily a bad thing ;)**

* * *

If you had seen Maya Matlin a few years ago, you never would've guessed that her life would be the picture perfect fairytale it is now. A few years prior she was an awkward niner who was trying to find her place and cover up her insecurities, enduring jokes and taunts from everyone about how she was "flat as a pancake." Now she shone at Degrassi; valedictorian of her class, star of Degrassi's breakout band Whisperhug, and most importantly, girlfriend of the irresistible Campbell Saunders. Everyday Maya couldn't help but smile. Her life has completely changed for the better, and she owed everything to Cam. It terrified her to think how her life could've turned out if she hadn't met him.

As she walked hand in hand with Cam, Maya gazed admirably at the trees surrounding them. The leaves had all changed color since Autumn was quickly approaching. Autumn was one of the best times of the year in Maya's opinion. She loved the beautiful leaves and the chilly weather even more, since it provided the perfect opportunity to snuggle during lazy days.

Letting her thoughts wander, Maya smiled as she thought of how Cam had saved her. Her entire life she had hated her body and been so critical of herself. Yet Cam claimed she was absolutely flawless and beautiful, something she never thought she could believe. He helped her realize that she was in fact incredibly talented, not only at music but at so many other things. And most importantly, she had found someone who would never leave her. Someone that was always there for her and who completed her. She was so in love with Cam that it scared her sometimes, and she knew he felt the exact same way.

"The leaves will still be here tomorrow, Maya. We're gonna be late if we stay here and watch them." Cam said, breaking Maya away from her thoughts.

"But they're so pretty! And Tori and everyone can wait. It's just dinner anyway." Maya retorted.

"Can't argue with you there. And I guess the leaves are pretty nice to look at, but they've got nothing on you." Cam said, grinning.

"Oh my gosh, you are _so cheesy_!" Maya laughed.

And with a fit of laughter overtaking them, Maya pushed Cam down into the leaves. Neither of them seemed to understand what was so funny, but laughter was all they heard as they lay together in the pile of freshly fallen leaves. After a while, their fits of giggles died down, leaving a comfortable silence around the two of them as they stared up into the creamy pastel sky. Maya would never understand what she did to deserve Cam. He was her missing puzzle piece.

"Wanna ditch dinner? I have something more fun we can do tonight instead." Cam asked with a wink, pulling himself up off the ground.

Nodding happily, Maya grabbed Cam's outstretched hand and got up as well. The both of them now had much more of a pep in their step as they hurried back to Cam's house. Maya couldn't help but be excited for the night in store for her. When her and Cam first started dating, the first few times she had ever tried to do anything, it was an absolute nightmare. While they were both each other's first everything, it took a lot of time before they could both get through anything without any clumsy mistakes. They had tried to make out, she would accidentally bump him in the face. The first time she took her shirt off, she had fallen flat on her face when she slipped on his bed. And their first kiss had resulted in her biting his ear, for goodness sake. Her and Cam had always been the _definition_ of awkward. But now, after many years of practice, the awkwardness had thankfully gone away. Self conscious Maya and shy, insecure Cam were things of the past. Now both of them knew what they liked and they sure as hell let it show when they're alone.

As soon as they got home, everything was a bit of a blur for the two of them. Somehow they ended up on Cam's bed, quickly ridding themselves of their bulky jackets and scarves. Maya looked up at Cam, left in only her sweater and skinny jeans, pleading for him to begin. Smirking, Cam pulled Maya close to him in a heavy kiss. It started out slow but Maya wasn't in the mood for slow and steady. Sneakily, Maya suddenly bit down hard on Cam's lip causing him to gasp. He pulled back and looked down at her, only to see her grinning at him mischievously.

"Mm, so that's how my little Maya wants to play tonight?"

"You weren't going rough enough. I thought you needed a little push, Cheesy." Maya said, sticking her tongue out.

"Ok then. Don't blame me if you end up losing your voice by the end of the night though, doll. You asked for it." Cam replied.

And with that, Cam roughly grabbed Maya and kissed her hard, this time causing her to gasp. With the perfect opportunity, Cam entered Maya's mouth. They then began to kiss much more heatedly than before, causing Maya to moan into Cam's mouth. While Maya was lost in the kiss, Cam hurriedly removed Maya's top button by button until she was left in her hot pink bra. Next came her skinny jeans, leaving her in her matching hot pink lacy undies. Maya gave Cam a look and he knew what she wanted. She never liked to be the only one not wearing much, so Cam quickly took off his jeans and sweater, leaving on only his boxers. Cam then returned to Maya, harshly kissing and biting her neck.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Maya. Don't hold back, I wanna hear your pretty voice."

With that Maya couldn't help but moan loudly. Dirty talk was Maya's number one weakness and Cam knew this all too well. She had such a penchant for it and she turned into a pile of goo whenever Cam did it for her. As soon as Cam bit down particularly hard, Maya half screamed half squeaked, causing Cam to smile.

"That's it sweetheart. Be as loud as you want, I've got you all night." Cam growled.

Trailing his hands down further, Cam reached Maya's long legs. _Oh, her legs;_ they stretched out for miles and miles. Maya's legs were Cam's favorite part of her body, especially when they were wrapped around him. His hands travelled back up to Maya's risque undies that contrasted so nicely against her pale skin. Looking at Maya, he noticed that she was panting unevenly, begging him to hurry. But he so loved to tease her, to get her so hot and bothered to the point that she would get on her hands and knees and beg for him. To have his little Maya do absolutely anything he wanted, a kind of domination, that was Cam's one penchant, and it turned Maya on as well.

Going tantalizingly slow, Cam removed Maya's flimsy undies. Continuing with the slow torture, Cam inserted a finger and relished in Maya's endless string of moans and whimpers to go faster.

"You want me to go faster? Where are your manners, Maya? I don't listen to bad girls."

"P-please, Cam! I want you to go faster. Please!" Maya all but screamed.

"Good girl. How can I say no when you're so wet? You're practically dripping all over my bed. Looks like I'll have to clean you up." Cam smirked.

And with that, Cam began to roughly lick and nip at Maya's center, damn near devouring her. Unable to control herself, Maya gripped Cam's hair and pushed him further toward her, desperately craving a release from the coil in her stomach that was building up. Sensing that Maya was close, Cam swiftly bit down on Maya's clit, causing her to explode. All Maya could see was a blinding flash of white as she rode out her orgasm, while Cam continued to help Maya ride through the aftershocks. A few minutes passed and a hazy Maya glanced up, wondering what was next. Her question was answered when she felt her wrists being tied above her head with her scarf.

Knowing that Cam liked this little game, Maya smiled to herself. He always liked to see how much she could take without going absolutely crazy. She wouldn't be allowed to touch him, but he could drive her insane instead. It seemed like tonight was focused on solely her, so Maya made a mental note to make it up to Cam another night. With her hands restricted, Maya could only take whatever sweet torture was ahead.

After making sure Maya's hands were tied tight enough, Cam began to kiss Maya's neck once again, but this time he kissed down her chest to her stomach, dragging his tongue across every inch of her skin. All Maya wanted to do was grab onto Cam, to dig her nails in his back, but her stupid scarf was holding her hands back. Adding to Maya's frustrations, Cam began to grind against Maya, sending waves of pleasure through her overheated body and more flashes of light across her eyes. With a small gasp, Maya realized that she could now feel Cam's arousal. Rolling her own hips roughly against Cam's, she elicited a strangled moan from Cam.

"Let's move onto the finale, yeah? Can't have your hands being tied for this though, M. You know how much I love when you tear into my back."

Cam grabbed the scarf and yanked it off, leaving Maya's hands free. With her head in such a foggy haze, Maya blindly reached to remove Cam's boxers, wanting to feel him inside of her more than anything. Guiding himself to her center, Cam swiftly pushed into Maya. Desperate moans filled the room as the both of them matched each other's rhythm. Maya knew she'd have to beg sooner or later though; Cam always got off on being in control. With a few hard thrusts, Maya felt another coil in the pit of her stomach. She knew what was about to happen, just like the hundreds of times before.

"Ah! Cam, I-I'm-"

"You want to come, don't you?" Cam asked sadistically.

Trying to come, Maya attempted to roll her hips. Cam stopped moving and harshly grabbed Maya's arm, looking directly into her pleading eyes. She knew better. Cam wanted the two of them to come together, and she wasn't in any position to argue. Cam suddenly hit a spot inside Maya that made her scream aloud, causing Cam to grin. Over and over he hit that spot, loving the fact that he was the only person to bring Maya so much pleasure and happiness. Knowing she was so close, Cam said exactly what he knew would push her off the edge.

"Do it for me, Maya. Fucking come for me."

Those simple words were Maya's oblivion. Another orgasm washed over Maya, screams and whimpers flowing uncontrollably out of her mouth. Cam followed, feeling Maya's razor sharp nails destroying his back so hard he felt blood. The delicious pain he felt set him off and he felt himself release inside Maya.

Hot, sticky and sweaty, the two of them caught their breath together. Cam looked at Maya and smiled, pulling her into a sugary sweet kiss.

"I think that's the best sex we've ever had." Maya said breathlessly.

"Only because I'm with the most incredibly beautiful girl in the world. It's all you, Maya." Cam smiled.

Feeling herself blush, Maya replied laughing. "Seriously, Cam! _So cheesy_!"

But no matter how cheesy he was, he was absolutely perfect. In every way. And Maya would never forget that.


End file.
